The present invention relates to an arrangement for discharging coke from a cooling shaft supplied with cooling gas.
Arrangements for discharging coke from a cooling shaft supplied with cooling gas are known in the art. Known arrangements possess the disadvantages in the fact that the discharge of coke with the aid of these arrangements are not sufficiently controlled and are not uniform for the entire cross-section of the cooling shaft, on the one hand, and escape of dust-containing gas from the cooling shaft into the atmosphere is not reliably prevented, on the other hand.